the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Varus
Dr. Varus was an eccentric teacher whose parents had his brain scanned and a clone print taken of him when he was 26, just in case something happened on Hope. Five years later, he was hard at work at Beacon High School for the Elite (a wealthy school for the intellectually gifted) when the Incident occurred during a school trip to the Lobetful Research Facility. He was in the basement with the other students when it first happened but went upstairs to see what was going on, leaving the kids in the safety of the basement. He caught a glimpse of X1-00 out of the corner of his eye through a stairwell window and stood transfixed, unable to move, until his body and his mind began to vibrate at the edges of reality. As he was a much-loved biology teacher, when the students found him after the four plus hours it took for X1-00 to no longer be visible, they placed him inside one of the laboratories as a crudely made cell. His mind warped, he nevertheless slowly influenced Beacon's actions, directing them toward the studies that he himself would have been interested in, though it took decades to accomplish. Eventually he convinced them to transfer him, and the other two coma one psykers, to Triway Facility. On one occasion, Dr. Jaxon Adelaide even interviewed him on the subject and though his lips never moved, his voice could most certainly be heard. Eventually he was slain by the Lighthouse Mission when they returned to Triway Facility. ------------------ In the nearby corpse city of Mindoraan's Bio-Tech ReDivision clone laboratory, some kind of mistake at the printer -- or perhaps some kind of greater machination -- led to his copy being cloned when a pair of independent salvagers were nearby. They helped take this confused student teacher clone out of the city and into the Nexus Region, where he married, and lived happily with his daughter, while writing in his diary. After his wife and daughter were infected, he trapped them in a room, unwilling to kill them, and started to devise a cure. Influenced by his Original's psyker mind, his thoughts turned to darker hypothesis and he slowly drew together a cult to help him with his research -- collecting samples and potential victims for his studies. Eventually he managed to create the Omega Strain, which he called the Immortality Strain. He injected himself with it outside of Drifter's Inn and, due to the high dose involved, immediately became an Alpha and attempted to infect those around him. His presence called additional zeds, allowing him to infect several individuals, while the rest escaped indoors to wait it out in the bunker while the omegas battered on both it and the shuttle nose cone next to it. Thankfully, Lyon and Zerk managed to slowly reload and drop the Alpha, as their psychic abilities allowed them to briefly overthrow the rabid phrase. The Alpha slain, the Omegas returned to their senses. Hazzy went on his merry way as did Zerk, but Lyon and Illinois went with the infected Captain Viktor Dresden to Ranger Town. ----------------- Beacon revived Dr. Varus a final time by printing off yet another clone and sending him to Triway Facility a couple weeks before the final Code White event destroyed most of those within the facility. Without the horrors of the past, and without lengthy exposure to the Coma One, this Dr. Varus was simply a kooky and eccentric and rather frightened clone. He's currently living in Ranger Town -- being watched in case he has any other terrible ideas. This clone was printed in a human body while the others were printed as wallriders. Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:Wastelander Category:Human